fifthgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One, Episode Two
Summary Part One Quentin Willson is complaining about the low classic car values to the viewers. He shows the viewers a 1967 Jaguar S-type that was advertised for £10,750, but was sold for just £3,800. He then talks to the owner of the car, John Chadwick, who says that he'd bought it at the auction just half an hour after he'd arrived. He then takes a Maserati Ghibli - a show-car - for a spin, then goes through the history of the car and tells the viewers that its value had depreciated drastically over the years. He finally moves onto a Morris Minor convertible, which he purchased for just £1,800 when it was supposed to sell for £3,000. In a supermarket car park, Adrian Simpson shows the viewers the then-new Nissan Primera. He compliments the new dashboard design and switches and buttons, although they would take some time to get used to. He then moves onto the rain-sensing wipers, new alloy wheels and rain-sensing wipers, and criticises the 1.8 litre engine and manual gearbox. He finally compares it with the Ford Mondeo, Vauxhall Vectra and Volkswagen Passat, and says that in several aspects, the Primera is a lot better than the aforementioned cars. Part Two A horde of heavily modified Citroen Saxos cruise up the street and pull into a car park, where the drivers - teenage boys and young men - dismount the hot hatches. One boy tells the viewers that his first car was a Saxo, while another says that it was great fun to drive. Vicki Butler-Henderson says that they have been subjected to cheap insurance and good handling, and most of all, because they were easy to be modified - size, seventeen-inch alloy wheels, a few inches of ground clearance, spoilers, and a paint-job matters. She and Paul Neal take his silver Saxo out for a spin, and he tells her that it cost him just over £30,000 for the engine, brakes, interior design, a new stereo and body styling. Butler-Henderson asks him why he couldn't have just bought a Porsche Boxster with more performance and styling, to which Neal replies that he wanted a car that was like any other, but at the same time, different. He adds that the stereo uses 3,000 watts, and that he put it in all by himself. Butler-Henderson then shows them a PlayStation in a particular model, then moves on to another dark blue Saxo. The owner, Tony Cheeseman, says that he re-painted it with sun-proof paint, and he'd have to go abroad to make good use of it. She and James Reilly, another Saxo owner, take his 1.1 litre model for a drive on the roads, and he says that he is bombarded with questions from passers-by. Butler-Henderson remarks that it is easy for modified Saxos to "stand out from a crowd and look part of one". Elsewhere, Tiff Needell shows the viewers the new Range Rover, and compares it with the BMW X5 and the Mercedes-Benz M-Class. He admires the Range Rover's interior and dashboard. In his opinion, the dashboard looks better than that of the the BMW's and the Mercedes-Benz's, but the latter is £18,000 cheaper than the Range Rover, and the only one out of the three crossovers to offer a 7-seater option. However, on the downside, the dashboard and its features might distract the driver. He then takes them out onto a racing track to find out which one handles best, and the Range Rover loses to the Mercedes-Benz, which is unable to beat the BMW, but he comes to the conclusion that when off-road driving is concerned, all three are equally capable, and any differences will merely depend on what tyres are used. He gives its final verdict: the BMW is best for its handling, the Mercedes-Benz is the most economical, and the Range Rover is the most luxurious. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * John Chadwick * Tony Cheeseman * Paul Neal * James Reilly Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * John Couzens * Barrie Foster * Rob Pike Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Sam Cox * Tim Green * Benedict Peissel Editors * Mike Bloore Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Phil Churchward (producer) * Patrick Collins (producer) * Emma Shaw (producer) * Debbie Vile (manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Executive producers * Elaine Bedell * Richard Pearson Category:2002 episodes Category:Series One episodes